


and we'll be happy anyway

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate take, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, No Sex, No Smut, Other, The Dowling Years (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: During the time raising Warlock, Aziraphale and Crowley are spending the most time they’ve ever spent together. One night they share a kiss and its the beginning of the rest of their lives. Together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	and we'll be happy anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "what if" version of my fic ["another first kiss like this"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550861) where it diverges that instead of Crowley being scared and saying it was a mistake, he doesn't and he and Aziraphale get to be happy and in love while helping influence Warlock. It was mainly an excuse to write them being cute and in love while also being Nanny and Brother Francis. You don't need to read that one to enjoy this one.

That night Nanny arrived late to the gardener's cottage.

"Sorry. Warlock would not go to sleep, no matter how many stories I read or lullabies I sang." She was still dressed as Nanny Ashtoreth as she stepped through the cottage door.

"It's alright, dear," Aziraphale replied.

He'd changed back into his normal appearance for the night. He closed the book he had open on his lap and set it aside. Nanny snapped her fingers and changed into his usual Crowley appearance, hair pulled back into a messy bun. He took off his sunglasses, tossing them to the side. Aziraphale smiled as Crowley sauntered over and sank onto the couch next to him.

"Where were we last night before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked.

"Right here," Aziraphale replied, gently cupping Crowley's face and leaning in.

His lips met Crowley's and they were warm and soft. Crowley's hands curled into Aziraphale's hair, just above his neck and wrapped around his back, pulling all of the angel's plush form closer. They'd kissed for the first time the night before, after having gone out to dinner together. Aziraphale had invited Crowley inside, not wanting the night to end. Unfortunately, the night had been cut short when Warlock had a nightmare and needed Nanny.

Aziraphale deepened the kiss, one of his hands moving to tangle in Crowley's hair, shaking loose the bun. Crowley straddled the angel's lap, waiting to be as close as possible.

"Crowley," Aziraphale moaned.

"Angel."

Aziraphale broke the kiss and looked at Crowley, hazel eyes meeting golden ones.

"Too fast?" Crowley asked, just as he had the previous night.

Aziraphale shook his head. "I love you, Crowley."

He'd meant to say it the night before but hadn't gotten the chance. He needed Crowley to know, to know that no matter what happened next, that Aziraphale loved him and didn't regret a second of whatever time they had left.

"Angel." Crowley tucked his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks and the fluttering of his heart.

"My darling." Aziraphale carded his fingers through Crowley's hair and rubbed his back.

"Angel. Oh, angel, I've loved you. For so long."

"And you've been so patient with me."

Crowley sat up and looked at his angel, _his angel_ , and smiled. "You are worth waiting for."

"No more waiting."

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in and kissed him again. He'd waited so long, denying even their friendship at times, denying his own heart. But he was tired of waiting. Time was running out. Six more years until the end of the world. Even if their plan succeeded, their respective sides would be furious, would find a way to tear them apart. And Aziraphale didn't want any more regrets.

"Angel." Crowley trailed kisses along Aziraphale's cheek, over his upturned nose, along the other cheek, down to his double chin and back up to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, darling."

Crowley cupped Aziraphale's cheek.

"I know I can't stay all night, but… could we…" He paused a moment trying to figure out how to ask for what he wanted.

Aziraphale waited, hazel eyes full of kindness and love.

"Snuggle? In the bed, I mean," Crowley finally said.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

Crowley smiled and stood up carefully from the angel's lap. He held out his hand and Aziraphale took it, letting Crowley pull him to his feet and over to the bed. With a snap, he changed into a set of black silk pyjamas. He turned to look at Aziraphale. With a snap, Aziraphale changed into a matching set, except his were tartan flannel.

"Never change, angel," Crowley said, with a smile.

"I don't plan to."

Crowley climbed into the bed and laid down, patting the space next to him. Aziraphale sat down next to him. It wasn't a very large bed, so after careful maneuvering, they both managed to curl up together, Crowley's head resting on the angel's chest, while Aziraphale's arms held him close.

"Sleep for a bit, if you need to. I'll wake you in time to head inside before anyone notices," Aziraphale said, fingers massaging Crowley's scalp.

"Can't have anyone talking. The nanny and the gardener. It would be such a scandal."

Aziraphale chuckled and the movement caused Crowley to jiggle against him.

"No, that wouldn't do. Whatever would young Warlock think? His nanny enamored with silly Brother Francis."

They both chuckled at that. Aziraphale kissed Crowley's forehead and continued to run his fingers through Crowley's hair, even after the demon fell asleep.

*

"Crowley," Aziraphale spoke softly, pressing gentle kisses to the demon's head. "My love, time to wake up."

Crowley shifted, tucking his face against Aziraphale's chest.

"Come on, Crowley. Time to sneak back inside."

Crowley grumbled again but shifted to squint one golden eye at Aziraphale.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

Crowley groaned. "Angel, why?"

Aziraphale's fingers brushed the hair away from Crowley's face. "Everyone in the main house is asleep."

Crowley pouted and groaned again.

"I know, love. Best you sneak back in now."

Crowley tucked his face against Aziraphale's chest. "Don't wanna."

Aziraphale chuckled. "We'll see each other later. You can bring Warlock outside, let him play while you and I talk."

"Except Nanny isn't fond of Francis."

"Oh, I think she might be."

Crowley smiled. He sat up and stretched.

"I love you, angel," he said, leaning in to kiss his angel.

"I love you, too." Aziraphale smiled. "Now go."

Crowley kissed him again before climbing off the bed. He changed back into Nanny Ashtoreth and with one final kiss, headed back to the main house and up to her bedroom. When she climbed into her bed, it was cold and lonely. She slept fitfully until her alarm woke her before Warlock woke up. She smiled, as she changed and prepared for the day. Her angel loved her. _Loved her!_ Oh, her heart was giddy with it. She'd been scared, the day before, that after everything they'd been through that Aziraphale's fear would win out in the end. That he'd reject her. But… she'd chosen to have faith in her angel, believe that when he said it wasn't too fast, that he meant it. And she was so glad she had.

*

The next two weeks passed easily. Every day, Nanny Ashtoreth watched over Warlock, occasionally taking him out to the yard to see Brother Francis and every night, Crowley snuck out to spend time with Aziraphale. Some nights he'd stay over and they'd curl up in bed until Aziraphale woke him up to sneak back into the house. Other nights, they'd curl up on the couch for a couple of hours before Crowley headed back inside.

It was during the third week when Crowley realized he wasn't being as sneaky as he thought he was.

"Nanny, do you have a crush on Brother Francis?" Warlock asked.

"Excuse me?" Nanny asked, aghast. "I can't stand that man."

"Then why were you going to his cottage last night?"

Nanny scowled. "You were supposed to be asleep."

Warlock shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and you weren't in your room."

Nanny frowned but couldn't be too upset.

"If you don't like Brother Francis, why were you going to his cottage?" Warlock asked.

And oh Nanny was going to have to come up with something. Or answer honestly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nanny asked.

Warlock nodded, grinning enthusiastically.

"You promise?" Nanny asked.

"Pinky promise!" Warlock held out his pinkie finger.

Nanny considered a moment before accepting, linking her pinkie with Warlock's.

"Not a soul," she said.

"I promise, Nanny."

She smiled and leaned in.

"I do like Brother Francis," she whispered.

Warlock grinned. "Does he like you, too? Is that why you went to his cottage?"

"Yes. We're so busy during the day, taking care of you and the garden that we can only spend time together at night after you're asleep."

Warlock frowned. "But what about when we go outside?"

"We're both still working."

Warlock's frown deepened into a pout.

"Don't pout," Nanny said.

"But you and Brother Francis should get to spent time together during the day."

Nanny smiled, fond. "Oh, we do. On our days off. Don't worry your little head about us."

"But Nanny!"

"No buts. You focus on you, little Hellspawn." Nanny ushered Warlock towards the stairs. "Off to breakfast."

Warlock seemed to accept that and raced down the stairs, his steps sounding like a stamped as they echoed down the hall. Nanny made a mental note to speak with Brother Francis before Warlock did.

Sure enough that afternoon, Warlock raced outside ahead of Nanny and straight to Brother Francis.

"Warlock!" Nanny called.

Warlock kept running either not hearing her or ignoring her.

"Brother Francis! Brother Francis! I know a secret about you!" Warlock said, excitedly.

"Do you now? Is it a good secret?" Brother Francis asked.

Warlock nodded.

"Warlock Dowling!" Nanny called.

Warlock's smile dropped and he turned to face Nanny.

"You promised," she said, tone stern.

"Even though it's about him?"

"Yes."

Warlock looked down. "Sorry, Nanny."

"You're forgiven. Now go play while I talk with Brother Francis."

"Yes, Nanny."

Warlock walked away to play, still not looking at Nanny.

"What was that about?" Brother Francis asked, once Warlock was far enough away.

"He saw me sneaking into your cottage last night."

Brother Francis gasped. "Oh."

"Don't worry. I made him promise not to tell. Hopefully, that was just…"

Brother Francis nodded. "Because it involves me. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Nanny nodded. "I wanted to tell you myself. That I told him."

"Why did you tell him?"

"He's five. What harm could it do, if his nanny and the gardener like each other?"

Brother Francis smiled. He reached into his frock and pulled out a single red rose. He held it out to Nanny, who blushed and took it from him.

"Tonight?" he asked.

Nanny nodded. Brother Francis smiled again and went back to tending to the rose bushes while Nanny went to watch Warlock.

That night, Crowley lay with his head pillowed on Aziraphale's lap, the angel's fingers carding through his hair. The rose Aziraphale had given him earlier was sitting in a vase on the coffee table.

"I love you," Aziraphale whispered.

"Love you, angel."

"Sleep, my darling."

Crowley nodded, nuzzling his cheek against the angel's thigh.

*

A few more weeks passed, Nanny and Brother Francis working hard and only having a few stolen moments during the day with Nanny sat outside with Warlock. At night, Crowley spent as much time with Aziraphale as he could before sneaking back into the main house.

Time passed and soon it was only a few weeks until Warlock's sixth birthday. Six years since Crowley and Aziraphale had stepped in to influence the antichrist. Warlock was becoming too old for a Nanny but Harriet had asked Ms. Ashtoreth to stay on for at least another year and Crowley had agreed. Aziraphale didn't need an excuse to stay. He always planned to stay as long as Crowley did. Harriet had also mentioned that she knew about Ms. Ashtoreth and Brother Francis. She was fine with it, as long as the relationship didn't interfere with Ms. Ashtoreth's care of her son.

Crowley was laying on the couch, tucked under one of Aziraphale's blankets while the angel read. It was one of their days off and instead of going out, they'd decided to stay in. There were no meetings with their respective sides and staying in seemed the easiest way to avoid detection.

"What if I move in here?" Crowley asked.

"You do spend most nights out here," Aziraphale replied. "What about Warlock?"

"He's almost six. He doesn't need his nanny down the hall anymore."

"You should still talk to him about it."

Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley's head, where it rested against his shoulder. Of course, Aziraphale wanted Crowley to move in, he enjoyed all the time they spent together and living together would provide them with even more time. But Aziraphale also knew how important Warlock was to Crowley (and honestly, how important Nanny was to Warlock.) (Aziraphale, of course, adored the boy too.)

"Sometimes I wonder what might've happened if we'd just… ran off with him," Crowley said.

"Ran off with Warlock? We'd have Hell and secret service after us."

"I mean before… I handed him off."

"Hell still would've been after us. We wouldn't have gotten far. Plus, it took you two days to convince me to do this."

"I know. I just… wish there was something better. For the three of us."

"Me too."

Two days later, Nanny was sitting outside with Warlock, trying to teach him about birds. Brother Francis was tending to the marigolds on the far end of the lawn. Crowley had spent the entire night in the cottage, testing to see if he'd like it and if Warlock would be okay. The boy had smiled and greeted Nanny at breakfast, as though everything was normal.

"Nanny," Warlock said. "Are you going to move in with Brother Francis?"

Nanny smiled. "I've been thinking about it. You don't need your silly Nanny down the hall anymore."

"I'll always need you, Nanny. But I also want you to be happy." Warlock smiled. "Plus, it'll make dad angry because he still doesn't understand what you see in Brother Francis."

Nanny chuckled at that. "If your father truly knew Francis, he'd understand."

"Mom says it's because opposites attract."

Nanny nodded. That wasn't too far from the truth. "I suppose that's it."

Warlock smiled. Nanny turned his attention back to his study of birds, as they watched a few more of the ones that made their nests in the trees on the grounds.

That evening, Nanny packed up her few items and took them with her to the gardener's cottage. Aziraphale greeted Crowley with a kiss and a celebratory bottle of wine.

*

Nanny ended up staying on as Warlock's tutor until Warlock's eleventh birthday. Shortly before his birthday, Nanny turned in her resignation. Brother Francis did as well. Both felt it was time to move on. Warlock didn't need them anymore. Warlock was sad to see them leave, but he understood that they wanted to be together without their work in the way. He made them promise to keep in touch and invite him to their wedding (because they were going to get married, he was sure of it.)

In truth, Crowley and Aziraphale knew they were running out of time. They needed time to plan for Warlock's birthday, for what they would do when the Hellhound showed up. There were no secrets between them. Everything they found out from their respective sides they told the other. The Hellhound had been an issue hanging over their heads for several months now. Finally, they came up with a plan that would have them both there for Warlock's birthday. Aziraphale entertained and Crowley worked as waitstaff. When no Hellhound showed up and they realized Warlock wasn't the antichrist, there was panic because they'd lost the antichrist. But there was also relief. The boy they'd helped raise wasn't the antichrist. He was just a human kid.

In their bid to find the antichrist, they traveled to Tadfield and after their accidental run-in with the American woman with a bicycle, when Aziraphale spotted Agnes Nutter's book in the backseat, he told Crowley. They both headed inside the bookshop and spent the night deciphering Agnes' prophecies. It was together they found Adam Young and together they faced both their sides.

And finally, after Adam stopped the apocalypse, Crowley moved into the bookshop with Aziraphale and they spent the rest of their days happy and in love and together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
